


Surprises and Revelations

by Dragonzzilla, Mordu



Series: No More Tears (Good Ending AU) [3]
Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Trans Male Character, Unplanned Pregnancy, a lot of crying, pregnancy reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonzzilla/pseuds/Dragonzzilla, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordu/pseuds/Mordu
Summary: Ryo takes Akira to a fancy restaurant, and reveals something that will change their relationship forever. See tags for warnings. (Slight spoilers in tags.)





	Surprises and Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in an AU in which Akira convinces Ryo to change his initial plans for the apocalypse. (Basically, a "Good Ending" sort of deal.) Both Ryo and Akira are aware of Ryo's true identity.
> 
> Yes, we are aware that it's a huge alteration from canon, but we wrote this entirely for fun, and to be honest we're having a blast writing these characters. Some things may seem a bit "out of character" in some areas, but again... this fic was written purely for our own enjoyment. We're really not all that concerned about it being perfect. If you're alright with that and want to read it anyway, we sincerely hope you enjoy it as much as we enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Also, no, we will not apologize for our kinks. Deal with it. :V

Akira fidgeted with his tie. It felt way too tight around his neck, but apparently that was just the way ties worked. He wasn't used to dressing up formal _at all_. Hell, he didn't even know _how_ to tie a tie; he needed Miki's help with that. He looked himself in the mirror. He'd purchased a nice black and white suit, using the money Ryo gave him for the occasion. It was Ryo that invited him in the first place. Apparently, he reserved a really fancy restaurant downtown, and he told him to dress appropriately. Akira would've never gone there on his own; the Makimuras were a modest family, and it was expensive as _hell_. But Ryo was loaded; he never worried about being able to afford stuff. "Akira," he heard Miko cry. "Your, uh, ride is here." "I'll be down in a sec!" He looked out his bedroom window and sure enough, there was a white  _limo_ waiting in the driveway. He didn't understand why Ryo couldn't have just driven them there in his own car. It was an expensive sports car, plenty capable of getting there just as fast (if not even faster) but he got a _limo_.

Finally deciding to give up the fight with his tie, he rushed down the stairs and headed towards the door. "I'll see ya guys later!" Ryo didn't like being kept waiting.

Ryo himself opened the door for Akira, inviting him inside. Unlike most of Ryo's things, the interior of the car wasn't white, but a royal red. The seats were made of expensive velvet, trimmed in gold. A whole party of people could have fit in the thing, but it was just the two of them. "You look nice." Ryo said as Akira entered, shutting the door behind him. Ryo wore one of his white coats, this one with a fluffy fur collar. Beneath that was a sheer white shirt and white pants. Did he ever wear any other colors? "Come, have a drink." Naturally, the limo had its own bar. Ryo fetched a tall glass, filling it with champagne and offering it to Akira. Strangely enough he didn't pour himself any, but Ryo was known to be a lightweight anyway, at least compared to Akira. He probably wanted to save it until later.

Akira accepted the champagne, taking a long draft without concern. It took a lot to get him drunk. "Thanks," he said. He took a closer look at Ryo, who was watching him intently. "You look... really pretty today." Indeed, it looked like he touched himself up today. His lips were shinier, his complexion wasn't so pale, he even applied eyeliner. "Wow, this must be really fancy." Suddenly, he felt unprepared for the party, despite all of the preparation he did.

"Oh no, I'm simply overdressed." Ryo laughed, moving closer to Akira. He leaned in to place a kiss on Akira's cheek, hesitating to whisper in his ear, "You're probably going to ruin me anyway." A hand crept along Akira's thigh, moving up close enough to elicit a reaction, though pressing no further. _That was for later_.

"Hey, I have some self-control!" Akira almost sounded indignant at the suggestion. "This isn't a sabbath we're going to. I'm not going to ruin your reputation in front of all your colleagues or whatever." If his colleagues _were_ going to be there at all. "Ryo, what's this party about anyway? You haven't told me anything about it." Ryo still did that a lot, keeping him in the dark.

"Don't fret, you'll love it." Ryo mused, sitting back in his seat. "It's less a party and more... an art exhibit. With _food_."

Akira could get behind that, though he wasn't much of an art connoisseur. Whenever the Makimuras visited art museums, he struggled to find a painting's deeper meaning. (Honestly, some of them just looked like splatters of paint.) If he thought something was pretty, then it was pretty; simple as that. Akira looked out the window, watching the neighborhood go by until the car slowed to a stop.

The building the event was held in appeared to be that of a former church, one that looked to be very old. If one looked close enough they'd certainly see the retouching in places, but the original gothic architecture was kept in most instances. The inside however, was completely new. The waiting room was dark, almost ominous, the sound of music could be heard from another room. The hostesses were clad in red from head to toe, faces obscured by strange looking masks that were polished to a shine. Ryo held Akira at his side as they were escorted through the doors, both given a pair of lacquered red chopsticks wrapped in a black cloth napkin. The hostess held the curtain open, motioning for the pair to come through into the warmly lit room. Throughout the room were red tables, each one displaying a human model.

The first table had a petite woman laying on her back, a fanciful display of sushi and sashimi covering her body. Aside from the food covering her body, she was completely nude. She too, wore a red, shiny mask. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Ryo said with a smile as he examined the first girl. She laid there still, even as Ryo took a piece from atop her stomach-- a piece of Kampachi. Carefully he led it to a container of sauce, dipping it gently before bringing it to his lips to eat. His eyes closed as he enjoyed the flavor, turning to Akira once he was finished. "Help yourself, Akira."

Akira was honestly a little overwhelmed by everything. The dark atmosphere, the muted music, the _nudity_. It looked more like a Sabbath party than a high-end restaurant, but there was still much he didn't know about upper society. Hopefully, he'd be able to contain himself... but as he picked a piece of sashimi, he found his eyes wandering over the woman's naked body. He ate, but slowly, a little distracted. "This is... a strange place," he admitted, his voice a whisper meant only for Ryo. He wasn't complaining necessarily, but this was the last thing he was expecting. Rich people were _weird_ , and he was fused with a _demon_.

The pair took a few more pieces from the girl before Ryo decided to move to another, tugging Akira along with him. The next display had a woman sitting upright, a constant flow of red wine flowing down her body, pooling around her legs. Small glasses were set at the side, but none of them looked used, or even touched. "Do you like wine, Akira?" Ryo asked, leaning in a bit closer to look at the woman's mask.

Distracted, he watched the wine running down the woman's body in rivulets. It reminded him of blood. He concerned himself with demons, but he knew the color of human blood. This whole place, the casual hedonism, it put him just a little on edge. The masks, what were they for? Why would they hide their faces like that? He sighed quietly to himself, rubbing his eyes. It was probably as simple as wanting to protect their privacy. Maybe he was just being paranoid, senses honed over fighting demons working against him. All the while, the demon inside him stirred. Remembering Ryo's question, he responded. "Yeah, I like wine." He ventured to fill a glass, putting it against her skin. It filled quickly and he took a sip, half-expecting it was going to be blood, but found himself pleasantly surprised. "Huh." He took another sip. "This is good stuff." He drained the glass in short order.

"I got us a private room, as I know this food isn't nearly enough to satisfy you." Ryo said with a grin, taking Akira's arm again. It was true, the amount of food on each display was relatively scarce. Most people came here for the artistic value, not so much to have a filling dinner. "Would you like to wander some more, or shall we find someone to escort us?"

He hadn't eaten in anticipation of the event, so he _was_ starting to feel hungry. "Yeah, let's go to that room of yours."

Ryo called someone over, who led them to the room he had reserved. Again the pair was led through a dark curtain into a dim room. Ryo stayed close to Akira's side as they walked, separating from him only when they were brought to the table. The booth was big enough to sit ten people, but only set for the two. Ryo sat down first, moving to the middle. "I've already placed an order for us, it shouldn't be long." Ryo always planned ahead, especially when it came to food. He _hated_ for his food to sit and get cold.

Soon enough a waitress came, bearing a platter with more sushi. Akira naturally tore into it, stuffing role after roll into his face. As much as he liked hearty food, he really liked sushi too. Ryo had himself a few bites too, but not nearly as many as Akira. He seemed to be holding back, keeping something in reserve. Akira might've missed it before, but something was telling him that Ryo had something in store...

Indeed, Ryo did seem a bit reserved tonight. On normal occasions he would have been more talkative, but something seemed to be on his mind. As Akira enjoyed the feast, Ryo sat to himself, eating quietly and keeping his eyes low.

Akira slowed down his eating, noticing that Ryo wasn't making much of a dent on his plate. "Hey, Ryo. You okay? You seem... quiet."

"Hm?" Ryo raised his head, seeming lost in thought. "I'm fine."

Akira frowned at that answer, turning to face Ryo. "Hey, you can tell me anything, can't you? I'm always here for you." He kept Ryo's true identity a secret from everyone else; if he could be trusted with that, Ryo could trust him with the small things.

Ryo's cheeks flushed at Akira's honesty, so pure and simple with how he stated it. "I know." He forced a smile, "Really, I'm fine. Don't worry."

He leaned in, kissing Ryo's face with a playful attitude. "C'mon, tell me, Ryo! Tell me, tell me!" He kissed him again, acting so much like a child desperate to learn a new secret.

"Akira..." Ryo groaned, laughing a little. He knew there was no winning this battle. If Akira was anything, he was stubborn. "Finish your dinner, and _then_ I'll tell you."

Akira pouted. "Fine," he relented, resuming his eating again with renewed haste. When he finished the rest of his plate, he met Ryo in the face. "Now, what's the matter? And don't try to weasel out of it. Just tell me straight."

Casually, Ryo set aside his utensils, wiping his mouth clean before turning his head to Akira. "Come here." Wrapping his arms around Akira's waist, he pulled him close, laying his head against Akira's chest. "What I'm about to say might change things between us, do you understand?" There was a grave seriousness in his tone.

Akira looked down at Ryo, confused and worried about what he was going to hear next. He didn't suspect Ryo was seeing someone else or something like that, _god no_. Ryo had only ever expressed interest in him. And he really doubted that he wanted to end their relationship... so what did that leave? Is that why he took him out on this expensive date? "Ryo? What's going on? I don't understand."

Ryo couldn't help but to smile at Akira's concern. He paused to take a breath, settling on his words in his head. "Akira, what do you think about being a father?"

Akira didn't immediately grasp what Ryo meant. Did Ryo want kids? It seemed rather out of nowhere, they didn't really ever talk about it before. "I mean, like, I'm open to it?" he said, since Ryo was clearly interested in the subject. "Maybe when I'm a bit older or whatever. I'd..." He thought back to his own mother and father, the childhood he and Ryo had, parent-less for long stretches of time. "I'd want to treat them right."

 _Always so concerned for others; Akira would probably make an excellent parent._ "And we will." Ryo moved back, his gaze meeting Akira's. "We _will_ , Akira." He affirmed, reaching up to touch Akira's face, his fingers running gently across his jaw. He hoped that he wouldn't exactly have to spell it out for him.

The pieces slowly clicked together in Akira's head. The memory of their lovemaking flooded into his mind, guilt gripping his heart. "Wait... wait wait wait _wait_. Do you mean...?" It only took one look in Ryo's eyes, sparkling with interest, to confirm his suspicion. Realization dawned on Akira's face. He didn't say anything at first, trying to sort out the feelings bubbling up inside him. He failed. He started to tear up, the tears streaming down his face. It wasn't long before he was actually bawling his eyes out, breaking down into sobs.

"Shhh, it's okay..." Ryo said, stroking Akira's hair as he buried his face in Ryo's shoulder. He'd seen Akira cry a _lot_ of times, but now he was full-on _sobbing_. Ryo only hoped that this was a good cry, and not a bad one, but he also knew how bad Akira was at dealing with his emotions. Apparently they both found them to be a difficult concept. "It's alright baby, it's okay..."

He continued crying for a while, thankful that no one else was around to see him. He must've been embarrassing. Maybe that was why Ryo reserved a private room. Akira wiped away his tears, still trying to process what Ryo had said. Kids, they were going to have _kids_ , he was going to be a _father_. He didn't know how to feel. Joy, pride, worry, it all mixed together. Was he even ready to be a dad? What would the Makimuras think, Miki? He'd have to tell her. He wiped his tears away and held Ryo close. "I... I don't know what to say, Ryo." He choked a little; he still wasn't over it.

"It's okay, I know it's a lot to process." Ryo continued to stroke Akira's hair, kissing his head a few times. "Are you angry with me?"

"Why would I be mad?" He sounded incredulous. "No, this is great, Ryo, it's my fault more than anything." He still didn't realize that Ryo had spiked his drink that night, in order to get him to take his devil form. "It's just... a lot to take in all of a sudden." He sat back and reflected, wiping away the last of his tears and sniffling. "When did you know?" he asked.

"I'd had my theories for a while, but I wasn't certain until recently." He tugged his shirt up, pulling his pants down a little to reveal the sigil that had appeared. "This appeared on the night that we... had sex while you were taking your devil form." He didn't expect Akira to know what it meant-- even Ryo wasn't sure until he did some digging himself. "It's the symbol of Amon."

"Amon..." He honestly forgot at times the name of the demon he'd conquered. He didn't really struggle with the demon inside him; The most that affected him was his newfound libido. But demons recognized him as Amon in his Devilman form. He pondered on the revelation. "Does this mean... the child will be part demon?" He wasn't sure what to think of that.

"I think so, yes." Ryo readjusted his shirt, laying back once more. "But, I also wonder if it will inherit any of _my_ traits."

Akira sat on that one for a while. A normal kid was already a lot of responsibility, but one that was partdemon? Part _angel_ , even? What did that mean for their child? For Ryo? He couldn't begin to imagine what it'd be like. But... it was their child, _his_ child. It was his responsibility to support Ryo through this, come what may. "Whatever happens," he said. "I'll be with you every step of the way." He smiled, meeting Ryo's gaze.

"Thank you." Ryo said softly, leaning into Akira and laying his head on him. "This will certainly be difficult, but as long as you're with me... I think we'll survive." He closed his eyes briefly, smiling. "To be honest, I'm even a bit excited with the idea."

"I am too." _Damn_ , he was going to be a father. It hadn't quite sunk in yet. His life was going to change, almost as dramatically as the day he became a devilman. A father. At least he didn't need to worry about providing for their child; Ryo's wealth would see to that. But would he find the time? Of course he would. He might have to drop out of school, fight demons less often... not that they were so active anymore. Ryo had seen to that too, as Satan. But he couldn't keep all of them in check.

"I figured you would be." Ryo mused, "You seem the fatherly type. Me? Not so much." He gave a little laugh over trying to imagine himself as a parent. Ryo wasn't exactly the most... emotionally available person out there. Since his true self awakening, he'd become at least aware of the existence of his emotions, but he was still pretty bad at properly communicating them.

"You'll do fine. And you know I'll help." Akira assured. "If you love me, you'll love the kid just fine. And hey, I mean, you're used to dealing with crybabies." He made a big grin, a joke at his own expense.

Ryo rolled his eyes, pressing a hand to his face. "You have a point there." Again he laid back against Akira, exhaling. "And you're used to dealing with _my_ emotional wreck, so we should be even."

"Yeah..." He held Ryo in his arms for a while, coming to terms with things. They had been together for a while now, but now they were going to be even closer. "Are there any other revelations you want to share with me, or is this the only bombshell you're dropping on me?" he asked with a hint of humor.

"That's all I've got under my sleeve, fortunately." Ryo sipped at his drink idly, taking out his phone to send a message to the staff to come to their table again. "Are you ready to go now? I've got something for you at home."

Akira perked up at that. "Oh?" He wanted to ask what it was, impatient, but he knew Ryo wouldn't tell him. If it were something important, he would have said so. "Yeah, I'm ready to go."

Ryo quickly paid for their meal using his phone, and the two headed back to the limo. The ride home was quiet, the two sitting close together, Akira idly stroking his hand through Ryo's hair. The drive was short, and they arrived back at Ryo's apartment in but a few short minutes. 

"I think we'll turn the study into a nursery," Ryo said as the pair entered the apartment, clicking on the lights. "And we'll have to do some serious shopping. For me _and_ the baby. Nothing I own would look good with a pregnant belly."

The mental image of Ryo with a pregnant belly honestly turned Akira on a little. "In that case, I guess you could wear _nothing_." he teased.

"Mm, that's for your eyes only," Ryo purred, shooting Akira a wink as he closed the door behind them. "Rest assured, you'll see plenty of _me_. I'm sure my hormones will require extra attention, if you know what I mean."

He hadn't thought about that, but the prospect excited him now. "I like the sound of that," he said, pulling in Ryo for a sweet kiss. "Okay, but, where's this surprise you mentioned?"

Ryo grinned. "It's in the refrigerator. Help yourself, babe," he mused, pecking Akira's cheek again as they separated. "I'm going to get ready for bed, so come join me whenever you're done."

After Ryo disappeared into the bathroom, Akira checked the fridge and sure enough, there was something waiting for him inside. It was an enormous chocolate cake-- Akira's favorite-- with frosting spelling out, _Surprise! It's a baby!_ Akira honestly snickered at that and carved off a huge slice for himself. He didn't even get himself a plate, just scooping the slice into his mouth and ate it standing. Most people would feel bad about eating an entire cake by themselves, but he'd burn it off. As he swallowed down a piece and cut himself some more, he contemplated that he and Ryo were going to be a _family_. He was scared a little, but... in a good way. It was more like... eager anticipation. The next few months were going to be _interesting_.


End file.
